Three to One
by ArianaDumbledore327
Summary: Three girls. Three districts. One game. Only one will win. 24 go in, one comes out. This takes place years before Katniss is around! R&R.


**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR THE LAST NAME MARKHAM.

I GIVE SUZANNE COLLINS ALL CREDIT FOR "THE HUNGER GAMES". I GIVE ALLY CONDIE ALL CREDIT FOR THE NAME MARKHAM.**

* * *

><p>The sun beats down on our faces' in the District 11 town square. My stomach rumbles for food. Even though I had stolen a few apples and a small bit of grain, I was still hungry. It seemed as though the hole in my stomach would never go away.<p>

I grumble in protest as people shove past me to get in their appropriate age lines. I see some girls talking nervously in the front- they must be twelve. I'm close to the end. That's because I'm 15, almost 16. My friend Adelaide stands next to me, clutching my hand for luck. I cross my fingers.

I see our mayor, and the Reaper of District 11, Jenae Lotte, gently put the bowls up on the small table. I am probably most likely to be picked. That's because I'm an orphan.

I need multiple Tesserae a year to survive, plus food stealing. My name is in there 36 times. I don't know any girl who needs the Tesserae as much as me. I sigh as my stomach rumbles again.

"Welcome to the annual Hunger Games Reaping!" Jenae Lotte says cheerily. "Those of you who are picked will go to the Capitol to participate in the 43rd annual Hunger Games. Remember, volunteers are allowed! Good luck to you all!"

I sigh. Jenae is way too cheerful. I think she likes District 11, but not enough that'd she'd be upset if she knew the tribute.

"Ladies first," The mayor says gently. Jenae shakes her head. "This year, we'll be picking the boys' first," She says happily. I hear the boys' groan. Jenae reaches into the bowl…

"Adaam Kae?" Jenae says into the microphone. All is silent. The skinny dark-haired boy steps onto the stage. He is only 13. I doubt he'll make it past the bloodbath.

"Any volunteers?"

I don't expect anyone to come up. Neither does Adaam. His mother is dead. His father works in the fields all day. He has no siblings.

The crowd is silent. Jenae reaches into the Reaping Bowl. I hold my breath. So does Adelaide.

"Emily Markham?"

My heart nearly stops. That's me. "No," Adelaide whispers. I gently let go of her hand. "Stay here," I whisper. She nods, tears in her eyes. I slowly walk up towards the stage, and shake hands with Adaam. My gaze drifts out to the audience. I do not meet Adelaide's tearful eyes, for fear that I will cry as well.

"Volunteers?" She asks her voice flat. She knows that I am an orphan as well. Adelaide nearly raises her hand, but a sharp gaze from me makes it go down.

"Very well," Jenae says cheerful again. "This year, your mentor is Faye Potts." The skinny girl steps onto the stage, smiling. Her red hair is tied into a bun. She's wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Jenae says, and the Peacekeepers come and lead Adaam and I away.

* * *

><p>In community building, I patiently wait inside a small room for my friends to come and say good-bye. My eyes are filled with tears as the door opens. "Adelaide!" I yell, rushing into her arms. Adelaide is gushing tears. I sob quietly into her shirt.<p>

"Five more minutes," A peacekeeper says. I do not want to spend my last five minutes with Adelaide sobbing.

"Emily?" She asks, clutching my hands. I look her in the face. "I want you to have this," She says, handing over a small necklace. I gasp. "Your… your cross? But Adelaide, your mother-"

"I don't care." She says, biting her lower lip. "Please come back," She whispers in my ear. I nod. "I'll try."

"Time's up!" The peacekeeper says, pulling Adelaide away. "No!" Adelaide cries. I reach out, and her hand brushes mine as she is pulled away. "Good-bye…"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the door opens again. Who could want to see me besides Adelaide? She's my only friend. It's a man. He looks strikingly like Adaam.<p>

He tiptoes towards me, and drops something into my hand.

"Listen. The Peacekeepers don't know I'm here. Take this. Give it to Adaam. Don't tell him who it's from."

My gaze shifts from him to the package he has given me. I'm confused.

"Protect my son. Please," He whispers, his eyes full of tears. I nod. Looking at me one more time, he walks towards the door, and slinks out.

Making a small tear in the package, I realize what he has given me. He has given me medicine. This could be _my _ticket to surviving the Hunger Games! But Adaam's father would never forgive me...

I tape the hole back together, and put the package in my pocket. I unhook the clasp of Adelaide's cross necklace, and put it around my neck. I touch the small gold cross. Adelaide said that it had been her great-great-grandmother's. I couldn't believe it was mine now.

I made a silent vow to return it to her when I came back. I sat back on the couch, and waited for the Peacekeepers to retrieve me.


End file.
